OPJ
by rh-fntc
Summary: Spoiler for Season 3.07. Of Vice and Men. Just a little something to tie me over the four day wait for a new episode...LoVe, need I say more?Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wouldn't mind owning Logan, oh well, here's to dreaming...

Spoiler: Season 3.07. If you have seen the previews for next week's episode you're golden.

AN: I just saw the opening scene for OF VICE AND MEN and I couldn't help but feel a tad hopeless about LoVe, so of course I just had to write this, even if I have no idea how next week will turn out. And Piz, I have nothing against the guy, but the way he was staring at Veronica was creeping me out so...this is the result.

OPJ (Obligatory Psychotic Jackass)

"You don't trust me."

The words made Veronica look up from her laptop. Her eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted her. She sat up and pulled at her shorts, his gaze drop to her legs making her growl internally.

"What do you want Logan?" Veronica snapped at her boyfriend, who looked quite comfortable leaning against the doorframe. She really needed to check that the door is locked. This is the second time that day that she was caught unawares.

"I want a lot of things Veronica. One of them is not having my girlfriend stay at another guy's dorm room just because she's trying to avoid me." Logan pushed off the door and walked towards the bed, stopping at the foot of it and gave her a pointed stare.

She was about to deny that she was avoiding him but the look he was giving her made her stop.

"I just needed some time alone." She explained half-heartedly.

"And this alone time is being spent in the confines of a dorm room, right next to the bed of a guy who is salivating over you." Logan retorted.

"How do you even know I was here?" Veronica countered.

"I talked to Wallace, he says hi by the way. Now about you spending the night here, not going to happen." He shook his head decisively.

"You are not my keeper Logan!"

"But I am your boyfriend. I would prefer to have you spend the night with me rather than with _Piz_."

"You-"

"I'm perfectly willing to sleep on the couch if it would make you feel better. But you will not crash here." Logan stated slowly and started picking up her stuff from the bed.

"No." Veronica crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him defiantly.

"Veronica, I don't want to fight with you." Logan looked at her seriously, "But I won't allow you to do this."

"And what exactly is this Logan?" Veronica asked him coolly.

"This is you doing what you do best, running away from problems." Logan replied just as coolly.

"I'm not running away." Veronica countered viciously.

"Fine, you are avoiding me because you feel like I've let you down somehow." Logan dropped her things back on the bed and assumed the same stance that she had.

"You want me to help Mercer but you won't tell me why I should. You're his alibi but you refuse to tell me what you were doing when the rape happened." Veronica frowned at his general direction, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I asked you to trust me." Logan spoke calmly.

"This is not just about trust Logan! The rapes are bigger than our trust issues!" Veronica got up from the bed, needing the height so he would stop looking down on her.

"I know that. But somehow I figured you would rather have the actual culprit behind bars. Mercer didn't do it." He was surprisingly composed.

"Parker recognized his cologne, she recognized him. I checked his room and he has the clippers. What makes you so sure that it wasn't him?"

"I was with him, remember? And he can't possibly be the only guy who wears that cologne and shaves."

"Then why can't you tell me where you were?" Veronica knew they already went over this but she felt the need to know what he was hiding. What could be so terrible that he won't just spit it out?

"I just can't. You really don't trust me." Logan shook his head in exasperation.

"Yeah, because you have such a great track record." Veronica muttered quietly.

Logan breathed deeply and raked his hand through his hair.

"Look Veronica, you are not the only one trying to behave unnaturally in our relationship. I know my faults. You think I've forgotten every little thing that I have done to you? Well I haven't. It was because of me that you were raped. Do you think I would let those women remain in danger after what happened to you? If you do then maybe…" Logan trailed off backing away from her.

Veronica bit her lower lip at his words.

"I am trying here Veronica. I have been trying so hard for the last few months. I try to behave the way you would want me to behave, I know I still act like a damn asshat, but I really am trying. I don't know what else I could do to make up for all the crap that I have done to you. I am going against my nature. God! Dick even called me boring!" he turned away from her.

"Logan-" she closed the distance between them.

"You know what Veronica, its okay. I'll leave you alone." Logan backed away from her and held his hands up in surrender.

Veronica grabbed his hands forcefully, "What happened to me wasn't your fault." She forced his gaze on her and made sure that he believed her.

He shook his head but gripped her hands tightly.

"It wasn't your fault. I just…what could be so terrible that you need to hide it from me?" Veronica couldn't help the pleading tone that her voice took.

"It's not for me to tell." Logan looked at her eyes, hoping to convey the truth of his words.

Veronica sighed and nodded. "We really need to work on our trust issues."

"We do." Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around her; she in turn wrapped her arms around him.

"Dick called you boring." Veronica's words were muffled into his chest.

Logan nodded against her neck and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You have to admit I have been boring. My reputation is suffering, why do you think I started hanging around the Venetian?" Logan pulled back and asked her.

Veronica rolled her eyes but refused to leave the confines of his arms.

"I am learning to trust you. I guess history dictates that when Logan Echolls asks Veronica Mars to trust him the standard operating procedure is to insist on knowing the reason behind the need for said trust." Veronica looked up at him.

"More like demand than insist." Logan smiled at her wryly. "I'll keep working on fully gaining your trust. But on this instance I really need it. If Mercer wants to tell you I won't stop him." Veronica smiled at him and held onto him tighter.

"I want you to be careful. You are putting yourself in so much danger by investigating the rapes. I know you are Veronica Mars and all but you have to be careful." Logan tightened his hold on her.

"I'll be careful." Veronica promised him solemnly.

"And if you need me I'm there."

"Like a bodyguard?" Veronica looked at him amusedly.

"Baby I'm willing to guard your body." Logan leered at her, finally infusing some humor in their exchange.

Veronica shook her head in mock disapproval but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She pulled away from him and walked back to the bed.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" she shot him a critical look.

"Help with what?" Logan followed her and looked at her with mock confusion.

She punched him playfully and gestured to her stuff on the bed. "Didn't you mention something about you sleeping on the couch and my taking over the bed at the Grand?"

Logan clutched his hands to his heart as if he was hurt by her words, "I thought we made up, thus giving me access to my own bed."

"Well…" Veronica raised her fore finger to her cheek thoughtfully.

"Fine I'll take the couch." Logan's tone was wounded.

"Such a drama queen." Veronica tsked as she looked at him picking up her stuff from the bed.

Logan grinned at her, "At least that's a step in the right direction from boring."

"Logan, you are anything but boring." She smirked at him. She yelped when she was suddenly flat on her back on the bed and Logan was looming over her with a predatory smirk on his face.

She shook her head and he nodded. She shook her head again but couldn't help but smile as he nodded again. Their silent exchange was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I really need to learn to lock the door." Veronica muttered, earning a puzzled look from Logan.

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Piz, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Logan kissed Veronica's cheek tenderly and stood up. He offered his hand to her which she accepted gratefully.

"Piz." Logan nodded at the newcomer.

"Logan. Veronica I got the menus." Piz turned to her hopefully.

Veronica's gaze shifted from Piz to Logan, who rolled his eyes at Piz' tone, she held back the laughter that her boyfriend's antics inspired.

"Rain check?" Logan looked between the two of them and settled his gaze at Veronica. He kept putting stuff in her bag as their gaze locked.

"Sorry Piz, I promised to help Logan with something. Thanks for letting me crash here for half the day." She replied as she too started shoving her things into the bag.

Piz blinked a few times and then nodded woodenly.

Logan took her bag and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Sorry for stealing her away from what's obviously going to be a night of take out." He nodded at the menus in Piz' hands.

"No problem." Piz replied easily.

Logan nodded again and started for the door with Veronica. "So I was thinking we could drop by that Italian place you love and get the manicotti you absolutely adore. And dibs on the left side of the bed, you know I need my beauty sleep, the right side is just too sunshiny."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to mark his territory. "And Dick called you boring."

"I know! He seems to forget that I am also an obligatory psychotic jackass." Logan stated in mock indignation.

Logan could tell that Piz was still staring at them as they left the room. He waved at the other guy with his hand that was settled on Veronica's shoulder.

"Just don't forget, you're _my_ obligatory psychotic jackass." Veronica responded as she turned and with a final smile at Piz shut the door behind them.

AN2: So there...it started out angsty but I figured there would be enough angst on the actual show so maybe a happy ending would keep my heart from being broken at the idea of a fractured LoVe. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
